Robotech: A Long Road
by Deathzealot
Summary: After miss-jumping to the orbit of Plato, the SDF-1 undergoes a second Fold Jump to get away from a large approaching enemy fleet. This would start the Macross onto the a very long road full of adventures and surprises. Will they ever make it home...
1. The Second Jump

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or any thing under the name of Robotech or Super Dimensional Fortress Macross. Nor do I own anything that I may cross this story with, they are all owned by their respective owners. I do not own the original idea that spawned this story, that belongs to CSS Stravag, though I do own my own plot. I only my own characters and mecha I created for the purpose of this story. **

**Robotech: A Long Road**

_An Robetech/Macross General Crossover Novella _

_Written by William R. Woods aka Deathzealot_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein and __Barbatisrahl_

**Author's Foreword:**

Generally this idea got started when I was discussing CSS Stravag's excellent Archangel's Amazing Adventures with my friend SethMKlien during an IM session and I mentioned something about seeing another ship in the Archangel's position. We then started to throw out various ships all the way from the Nadesico from Martian Successor Nadesico to our own created ships, when the SDF-1 _Macross_ was thrown out by myself. This started a general brainstorm about this idea over several days, hence this wonderful story was born.

Now I liked to mention that I shall mix several elements from both Robotech and SDF Macross series, like the name of the SDF-1 shall be the _Macross_ even before the Zentreadi attack. Also the island that the SDF-1 landed on shall have the Macross name of South Ataria Island. Another thing changed with the Robotech story is that there is no official Robotech Defense Forces, instead the United Nations of Earth Defense Command replaces it, and the UNEDC consists of the UNE Spacy, UNE Army, UNE Air Force, and the UNE Marines. Later on the story the gathered military of the _Macross_ shall start be called the Macross Defense Forces. Since when the story starts the ship has its usual Spacy Complement along with Army, Air Force, and Marines forces on board.

Anyhow as for the various crossovers, like Stravag I shall keep them close to my chest and not really tell you all till such time the _Macross_ gets there. Though I shall mentioned the first universe on this crazy adventure shall the Universe of Stargate SG-1. Which happens to be one of my all-time favorite Sci-Fi Series ever! There are several reasons behind this universe being the first stop, that I shall not really get into. Even I would like to mention that the SDF-1 shall be dropped a few years after the SG-1 episode Unending along with both movies. There are several reasons behind this decision. Many might ask why this instead of somewhere along the canon story of SG-1 or Atlantis, or heck even during one of the movies. All I am going to say is that I have my reasons and that is final.

Now the Veritech Group of the SDF-1 shall be quite different from both my original idea, and the series itself. The normal Veritech squadron should number twelve planes, instead of the original sixteen, I have changed this for several reasons. Also I have removed the VS-1 Veritech due a couple further reasons, one being is that it is a sort of a one of kind idea, and kind of pointless with the multi-environment VF-1 being the main fighter of the entire UNEDC. Instead it shall be replaced with the VA-3 Intruder Attack Veritech, something else I am taking from _Macross_. Since it is not really known when it is introduced I am putting into the start of the series. Not to mention it is an awesome looking mecha! The Intruder Squadrons would be eight instead of twelve planes, due to that modern Navy Squadrons have a difference between normal Fighter Squadrons, and Attack Squadrons. Anyways that is about it for the Veritech Group.

Now lastly I like to mention the SDF-1 shall be jumping between universes very differently than the Archangel does in Amazing Adventures, for one I am not including the world of Rayearth. Hence their shall be no magic or whatever to help them jump around, though I may introduce magic along the road somewhere. Instead the _Macross_ shall be jumping thanks to its malfunctioning fold drive, which shall be further explained as the story unfolds.

Now that all that is out of the way I like to say one more thing before we jump to the story and follow what misadventures the _Macross_ is going to get itself into. That is that I am going to have a far larger cast then either Macross or even Robotech, for I never really liked the spotlight just on Rick and friends. There could be a few minor characters like someone living in Macross City or a Destroid Pilot or even a mechanic fixing various things around the ship. So many new characters that are not in either series will be introduced as the story unfolds. Granted I know not to have a to large of a cast, so there shall not be that many more new characters. (I Hope!)

Anyhow now that everything has explained and laid down, it is time to get to the main event. So I ask all trays and seats in there upright positions, and please keep all appendages instead the story at all times. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy The Long Road.

William R. Woods

April 23, 2009  
EDITED: February 15, 2011

**EDITED (2/15/11): **Alright everyone! This story is going through a through look-over, and rewriting a few parts. This is due to several reasons including that I haven't even touched this story in over a year therefore I have noticed a few things that need some changing, or readers have remarked about something or another. No worries! I don't plan on completely rewriting the story, I am just add or removing some parts of the story. Also please reread the Veritech Section of the foreword due to some changes I am making. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.

**Story 1****st**** Opening Theme and BGM is ****Concordia**** by Krypteria**

**Prologue: **The Second Jump

_The first fold jump, the one originally to get the Macross behind the moon, was very intense for the crew of the ship. While the second jump was even more intense and there even a bunch shakes. It downright scared many of us, for not a single one of us had experienced a fold before. While we had theories and data from unmanned test fold jumps, we never personally gone through one. Even then we knew that this was not a normal fold. _

_Excerpt from the Personal Journal of Lieutenant Claudia La Salle  
Circa. April 3, 2009_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Orbit of Plato  
Sol System  
March 30, 2009_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The cold and almost lifeless planet known as Plato is sometimes the last planet in the Sol System. It always has been a mystery to the inhabitants of the third planet of the System, the one known as Earth or even Terra. Ever since man first started to roam around the system, their own large backyard, just under nine years before, Plato was one planet many wanted to explore. At least after Earth's own natural satellite and Earth's neighboring planet of Mars. A small research and observation outpost was built into the icy and frozen landscape of Plato. It was a lonely existence for the small crew of nine people of the outpost, for besides a single supply ship every fourteen months, from the larger mining outpost on Jupiter's largest moon, they were pretty much alone at the Plato Research Outpost. However this all changed when only weeks before the SDF-1 _Macross_ unexpectedly jumped into the orbit dragging the ship's home for the past ten years, South Ataria Island with it. Shocked at the appearance of a ship they had only heard about and not seen, the crew of the Plato Outpost soon started to help the large ship find the various civilian shelters on the now frozen over island for some had broken away from the main island and as such where hidden by the various icy clusters that had once been the surrounding ocean of the island. Also with the _Macross_'s communication system temporarily out of commission, the Outpost managed to shoot off a report to Earth using their own Communication System. However soon enough another more alien like ship appeared in Plato's Orbit and started to attack the much smaller _Macross_. Thankfully the powerful main gun of the _Macross_ managed to destroy the enemy ship with one powerful blast. Only a handful of enemy fighters remained and were soon being hunted down by the SDF-1's own defending fighters. The Orbit of Plato was once again peaceful, but the crew of the Fortress knew that it would not last for long. However at the same time they were not about to leave the small outpost to be destroyed by the alien forces, so the outpost was soon evacuated and its equipment that could be moved was taken to the SDF-1. On the bridge of the mighty ship the ship's captain stood by the bridge's main view port and looked out at the planet before him along with small frozen asteroid that once was the island known as South Ataria. The others on the bridge tried to ignore the standing captain and went about their duties but one of them, a brown haired young woman walked over to her captains side.

"Captain, Commander Fokker reports that the last enemy battle pod has been destroyed and they are returning to the ship. Also Shuttles MAC-07 and MAC-09 are on final approach, they should be on board momentarily," the woman reported as she stood at attention next to the older captain. The man looked over at her and sighed before turning around to walk back to his command chair sitting in the middle of the small command bridge of the ship.

"Very well once the two shuttles on board, we should start heading for Earth at sub-light speeds, hopefully Dr. Lang shall finish the repairs on the Fold System and we can get back to Earth easier…" the captain said in his thick Russian like accent as he sat down in his chair. However he was interrupted when one of the bridge techs turned to look at him and started to speak.

"Sir, Dr. Lang wishes to speak with you. I am now transferring him to your handset sir," the young woman reported looking over at her captain. The captain, Henry J. Gloval frowned as he looked over at her before shaking his head and picking up a phone like attachment built into the armrest on his chair.

"This is the Captain," Captain Gloval said with a frown as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. The man's eyebrow rose in surprise for a moment before he started to nod to himself. The six others on the bridge looked at each other before looking at the seated captain silently wondering what was going on.

"Very well Doctor, I understand your warning. However I must admit that we might need to use it if we are forced too, and yes I know that if anything happens it shall not be your fault. Thank you doctor," Captain Gloval said into the handset before dropping it back into its cradle. With a sigh he looked ahead for a moment before looking over the bridge crew who all looked at him impatiently. Captain Gloval looked over them and started chuckling to himself before saying something under his breath in Russian, his native tongue, before turning to address his loyal bridge-crew.

"Dr Lang reports that the Fold System is operational, but he warns that something is still wrong with it and he does not understand it. So he warns that if we have to use it to get away from the aliens, that it may not work or it even may send us even further away from the Solar System. However we might not have a choice but to use it. Anyhow have Commander Fokker and…" he says with another light chuckle however he is brutally interrupted as the sensor station starts to beep harshly at its operator, one Lieutenant Junior Grade Vanessa Leeds. The young woman turned to look in shock at her station before reading what was displayed there.

"Captain! Thirteen more enemy ships have jumped in, five are similar to the one we had destroyed earlier while the eight others are smaller and look to be escorts. They are now advancing on us and launching fighters, count is over five hundred and climbing! Contact in ten minutes! Orders sir!" the young officer reported with a hint of fear in her voice. The other young woman, Ensign Sammie Porter in charge of ship's internal communications and Ensign Kim Young in charge of the ship's internal systems of the ship, looked shocked at Vanessa. The two ladies standing near the front of the bridge, Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes the ship's collected chief tactical officer which is in charge of the various fighters and other craft on the ship, and Lieutenant Claudia La Salle the ships communication and weaponry officer. Lisa had just returned to her station after reporting to the Captain about the Shuttles. The final member of the crew, Commander Megumi Tanaka, the Japanese born first officer of the ship who is also the ship's chief navigator. All six ladies looked at their captain wondering with various emotions displayed on their faces, all wondering what they should do now.

"God help us, we could have taken about three to five of those ships, however that large of a fleet at the same time however is not something we should go against without some form of support. I guess we are going to have to use the fold system anyways. Sammie have Dr. Lang power up the fold drive and Megumi prepare the ship for fold. Target Earth's Fourth LaGrange Point," Captain Gloval ordered with a sigh of defeat and slumped shoulders for he knew that it was not really a good idea to use the Fold System, but he had no choice. He not only had a crew of 15,000 to protect, but the 500,000 some civilians the ship was now carrying that he had to protect.

"But captain you just said we shouldn't use…" Megumi said with a frown looking over at him, from her station just forward a bit from Lisa's and Claudia's stations.

"I know that Commander, but we have no choice in the matter do we. We have to protect the civilians, and we cannot take on all of those ships by ourselves," the captain replied with a small snarl in his words. The commander's face tightened in understanding before she nodded in answer to the captain's orders before turning back to her station.

"All sections, prepare for Hyperspace Fold. T-Minus Five minutes till fold," Sammie ordered over the ship's internal communication system, before repeating the message once more. As the enemy ships slowly approached Sammie started counting down to fold. Megumi at her station leaned forward and looked down at her station as she start typing commands into the console. Captain Gloval looked tired as he looked out at the view port once more and looked at Plato. He really hoped that the Fold worked and that it won't destroy the ship. As the countdown approached it's end, the ship started to shake brutally and as the counter reach T-Minus Ten Seconds, Gloval closed his eyes and prayed this actually worked.

"5…4…3…2… 1… Zero! Jump!" Megumi said and entered the final command into her station as their world suddenly went white as the ship jumped, leaving behind the approaching ships. The enemy ships paused a moment before powering up their own Fold Drives and leaving as well. Finally the orbit of Plato was quiet and peaceful once more. Unknown to the crew of the _Macross_ and their alien enemies they jumped right out of this spatial universe and into yet another one. For the ship's Fold Drive while being damaged by the first jump from Earth to Pluto, it also shifted slightly and now is able to take the ship out of universes and into another one. What impact will the SDF-1 _Macross_ have on the various other universes and what shall happen to their own home universe while they are away from it. Well the road shall be a long one and it shall be a long while before the _Macross_ returns.

-o-Chapter End-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Author Notes:**

Well that is done. Anyways I like mention that Commander Tanaka is the first new character I shall introduce. I am sure I am going to get many reviews saying that Lisa is the XO of the ship, however I like to point out that in _Macross_ she is only the Chief Tactical Officer, only later is she assigned to be the XO of the ship. I at first wanted to have Megumi only stand by the Gloval's chair and not really have a station on the bridge. However since Lisa who in Robotech is the XO and actually had a duty station besides standing around, I thought to give Megumi a station as well. Hence I decided to have Vanessa only the sensor operator and not have the secondary duty of navigator. I gave the duty of navigator to Megumi instead.

Anyways I hope you all like the first chapter of the Long Road. Next stop is the SG1 universe like I mentioned before. However I would also like to mention that if anyone wants to see any other universe that they want to see the _Macross_ being dropped into, feel free to tell me. I may even put it in here somewhere.

Anyhow, I also like to mention to those readers who are reading Honor, and wondering what my plans for that story are. Well I am going to try something new and see about writing two stories concurrently similar to how Solid Shark does it or I may do something else. But the main point is that I have no plans on abandoning Honor so everyone can relax. Till I get back Honor enjoy this small taste of my writing.

-William R. Woods

CHAPTER EDITED: 2/15/2011

Nothing much changed in this chapter besides changing the Zentraedi Fleet that forces the SDF-1 to jump from only four ships to several. Realized that the SDF-1 managed to take on a similar amount in canon a couple times therefore increased the size of the fleet. Other changes are small, and most likely are not even noticed at all. Expect a larger change in the next chapter, which shall be uploaded sometime tomorrow. Till then Ciao!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #01**  
"**Yesterday's Macross" **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a large globe of light and sound effects the SDF-1 Macross appeared at its attended destination though it should be noted that it was kind of off, time-wise anyways. For surrounding the planet was numerous automated defense platforms and stations along with the three hundred plus vessels of the New UN Spacy Home Defense Fleet. All of which had their weapons trained on the lonely little ship that is the SDF-1 Macross. On the bridge of this ship the gathered bridge crew could only gawk out the viewport at the all the firepower now aimed at their ship. A few gulps of fear could be heard from the younger bridge crew members while the few hardcore veterans of the ship, Captain and first officer included only paled in fright at the sight. Suddenly the communication station started to beeping frantically for the attention of the on-duty communication officer. After shaking her head the officer shakily started to read the small display on her station before turning to the captain with a shocked look on her face.

"Captain! We are being hailed by a ship identifying itself as the SDFN-3 _Fokker _and its commander Vice Admiral Claudia La Salle!" the frightened tech finally managed to say after a few false tries. The Captain, along with the rest of the bridge crew, turned to look at the now surprised weapons officer who was incidentally named Claudia La Salle as well, though at the moment she was only a Lieutenant Senior Grade a long way from a Vice Admiral. The Captain could only say one thing to this all.

"Oh bugger!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This serves as a nod to both the Star Trek Next Generation Episode Yesterday Enterprise, and the official timeline for Macross. Basically, a what if that drops the Long Road Version of the Macross into the world of Macross Frontier. That is about it folks!


	2. We Are Not In Kansas Anymore!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or any thing under the name of Robotech or Super Dimensional Fortress Macross. Nor do I own anything that I may cross this story with, they are all owned by their respective owners. I do not own the original idea that spawned this story, that belongs to CSS Stravag, though I do own my own plot. I only my own characters and mecha I created for the purpose of this story. Also I do not own the VS-1 Series of Veritechs they are owned by my old friend EVA-01 Beta. So please no lawyers, I have no money to give them!**

**Robotech: The Long Road**

_An Robetech/Macross General Crossover Novella _

_Written by William R. Woods aka Deathzealot_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein and Barbatisrahl_

**Pre-Chapter Author Notes:**

Alright folks, welcome to the SG1 universe! This is the first stop on this crazy adventure, and I need to explain a few things before we go into this. First of all like I mentioned the Macross will be dropped a few years after everything happens during the final episodes in Atlantis. This is a good reason behind this, and that is I want to give the SDF-1 a good easy first jump. All they have to go against is a bigger and badder version of the Lucian Alliance. Next up with them being in the SG1 'verse that means they shall get some very good toys to play with in later jumps. For example they shall get some very good shields, and a good old fashioned Asgard Hyperdrive as an alternate form of FTL. Since their Fold System has basically been turn into what I call a Universe Jumper instead of the usual Hyper-Space Fold system. This Jumper will be how the SDF-1 jump between universes, and hence will need some sort of new FTL system.

Many may notice that I am adding Omakes for this story. The first was just a small funny little piece, but all future Omakes are going to be either just a funny little piece like the first one or generally a piece that can be included in the overall story. Some of them maybe just introducing another OC character, or expanding on a character. This is similar to how all of my past Omakes have been, but the difference is that you the reader can vote to include it in the overall story either at a later time or just generally part of the story. This is something new that my sometimes co-author and friend SethMKleim has suggested, and I would like to try it out. So please leave a review if you like Omake #2 to be part of the story.

One last thing to add, you may notice a note of MC or LC attached to dates during the story. MC stands for Macross Calender, the one used on board the ship and in the home universe. LC on the other hand stands Local Calender, which is one used by the Universe the Macross is in at the time. The reason behind that like the SG1 universe when compared to SDF-1s own universes is that there a few years in between. So these are used to symbolize the difference between the two, if that makes any sense at all to you guys. Anyways that is it time to get to the story.

Anyhow time for me to stop yapping get with the first chapter. So enjoy!

WRW

EDITED: 2/15/11

**Chapter BGM is Lost Souls in a Sea of Time by Dragon Force **

**Act One, Chapter One: **We Are Not In Kansas Anymore!

_Gah! Why does everything happen to this ship! I knew I should have taken that nice assignment at the L-5 Shipyards instead of joining the crew of the Macross. Whatever at least we are in good company anyways. _

_Unknown Engineer  
April 1, 2009 (MC) _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_LaGrange Point Four  
Earth, Sol System  
March 30, 2012 AD (LU)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Space has many infinite and strange mysteries gracing its expanse. Like the powerful yet unknown black holes, and beautiful yet mysterious nebulae. However there also the mysteries that no one can explain or even contemplate, one of these so called mysteries suddenly showed itself as a large white globe of light appeared around a small yet very familiar planet. Out of this glow some sort of ship appeared, over a mile long this ship could be easily identified by this who know of its existence as the Super Dimensional Fortress One, or better known just as the SDF-1 Macross. On the darkened bridge of the massive ship the seven man bridge crew started to pick themselves off the floor of the bridge and stumble back to their assigned duty stations. The single male on the bridge, Captain Henry Gloval groaned as he sat down into his command chair. With a shake of his salt and pepper like head, the Captain managed to clear the final cobwebs from his head, before retrieving his officer's cap that had flown to the floor along with his body. With a final shake of his head, Gloval turned to inspect the rest of his bridge crew to see that they all had returned to their stations.

"Megumi report! Where are we?" the Gloval asked with a frown looking around the still darkened bridge but soon brightened some as the red emergency lights flashed on. The dark haired woman standing at the station near the front of the bridge looked down at her station and started to fiddle around with some controls before sighing in relief.

"Thank god! We are right on target Captain, LaGrange Point Four," Commander Megumi Tanaka the ship's experienced XO, reported with a sigh of relief and a radiant smile. The other five ladies on the bridge lightly cheered at this report and Captain Gloval sighed in relief before settling his officer's cap back on to his head once more.

"Very well, Claudia send a message to UNEDC Headquarters and report our position, along with a request for further orders," the captain said with a small smile on his face, just as the main lights came on with a glare. With a small cough the aged captain reached into his uniform jacket and retrieved a long wooden smoking pipe before putting the thing into his mouth. With his other hand he retrieved a old steel match box from his jacket's pocket and retrieved a match from the mentioned box before lighting the retrieved match. However before he could light the pipe an angry face appeared in his line of sight and took the wooden pipe from his mouth with a forceful tug.

"Captain what did I tell you about smoking on the bridge!" the young Ensign Sammie Porter said angrily looking up at her taller captain, while Commander Tanaka rolled the retrieved pipe in her hand with a frown. The captain blinked as the other ladies laughed erasing whatever tension was left after the Fold. With a shake of his head the captain mumbled something in Russian before holding out his hand to the young commander at his side. The Japanese woman sniffed before slapping the pipe into his hand where it soon disappeared back into his inner jacket pocket. Suddenly a gasp from the sensor station drew the others attention to the young glasses wearing Lieutenant Junior Grade Vanessa Leeds, the sensor operator.

"What is it Vanessa?" the captain asked as he took a few steps over to her station and leaned over the young woman's shoulder to look at the screen in front of her. Commander Tanaka followed her captain and stood slightly behind the captain.

"Captain these readings cannot be right, I am not detecting either the L4 Foundries or the Hyperion Factory. Is as if they are not even there at all," Vanessa said with a frown looking over her shoulder at Captain Gloval. The two massive Foundries located at L4 took in material from the various mining outposts located throughout the solar system before refining the material and sending it to the even larger L5 Shipyards. The Hyperion Factory also located at L4 is a small factory complex which is one of the factories used to produce Veritechs or smaller auxiliary craft, like shuttles. In fact one of the squadron of Veritechs they had on board had been produced there and while on a test flight using a new type of Veritechs they watched as the Aliens destroyed about sixty percent of the UNE Spacy's Orbital Fleet. They then against orders flew to the SDF-1 and helped the large ship recover any survivors from the fleet. With a thoughtful frown the Captain rubbed his chin in thought before looking over at the Commander.

"Well what do you think Commander?" the Russian captain asked his younger first officer at his side, who looked thoughtful as well. The other ladies on the bridge looked briefly shocked at this news but waited with baited breath for anything else.

"At first thought they could have all been destroyed by aliens after we folded to Plato but according to these readings there not even any debris at all, so at this point I can only guess," the ship's youthful first officer reported with a frown. The young woman had been with Gloval ever since his first major space command the _Oberth _Class Destroyer _Goddard_, where she had been the sensor officer on the said ship and had been the one who suggested the move that managed to destroy the _Koroljev _another _Oberth _Destroyer that had been hijacked by Anti-UN Terrorists. When Gloval was chosen to be the Captain of the SDF-1 early last year he handed the smaller ship over to his first officer and came to the _Macross _with a few officers from the ship to his new command. Megumi was one of those officers and after a three month stint being the first officer of just finished ARMD-02 _Langley _she became Gloval's own first officer on the SDF-1.

"Hmmm... Vanessa please see if you can detect either the L5 Shipyards or one of the Bases on the Moon," the captain ordered with a thoughtful frown on his face, mentioning the two moon bases Apollo and AluCE. Apollo was newer than AluCE and was only built a few years prior to be a more military post than the more civilian, research minded AluCE. Commander Tanaka nodded at his order and looked on as the younger woman typed a few commands into the station in front of her. Within another few moments the results came back and made the young sensor operator could only gasp in surprise which was echoed by the Commander looking over her shoulder as well. Blinking in confusion the old captain looked between his XO and Vanessa wondering what the scans found. However both ladies were white faced and shocked at whatever they see in the readings. Captain Gloval who never received any training in sensors operations could not read the raw data rolling onto the screen.

"Well what is it Lieutenant?" the captain finally asked hoping to break either woman out of their shock and report on what is going on. The other ladies on the bridge were now blinking in confusion, but knew not to leave their own posts. Vanessa soon shock off her shock before turning to look at the captain with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry Captain I am not detecting anything at L5 and as far I can tell there is no bases on the moon at all. There is something on the darkside of the moon, but that is about it sir. There is not even any debris to symbolize where either Moon Base are located it is just flat ground," the young woman reported shocking the entire bridge crew. For it was all out impossible for something like this to happen at all. The first thought that everything was destroyed by the aliens after their Fold, but why would they leave Earth intact without at least destroying anything on its surface. It only took one glance out the view ports to see that Earth was still floating peacefully in space as if waiting for them. However even if those facilities where destroyed than there is bound to be at least some debris floating around space or laying around the dust on the moon. Suddenly they were all jolted out of their thoughts when Megumi snapped her fingers as she thought of something.

"I think I know what is going on here Captain. Though you might want to have Dr. Lang and his astrophysics team verify my thoughts on this later. But I think that we either somehow went back into time or skipped over to some sort of alternate reality or dimension," the Japanese woman said with a frown looking over at the view ports and Earth through them. The others blinked in surprise, a few of them rolled their eyes at this but Captain Gloval looked thoughtful.

"Yes Dr. Lang did say that he thought something was iffy about the Fold Drive when he looked it over at Plato. Perhaps you are right Commander; though there is one way to find out if we jumped back into time or if true how far back we are. Vanessa I want to do two things first get some readings on anything in Earth's Orbit, and secondly see if there are any fighting going on around the planet or least what you can see," he ordered looking down at the sensor operator who blinked in surprise at the order but only nodded before turning to follow the order. After another few moments more data started to scroll down her screen which made the young officer blink in surprise before turning back to look at the captain.

"Well Captain our sensors are detecting some sort of an orbital station though it is on the other side of the planet from us, and there also various orbital satellites in orbit as well. As for any fighting I cannot be sure for since we are not directly in orbit I cannot get any good readings on the surface, but what I can get is that there is no direct heavy fighting anywhere on the planet," she reported with a frown as she looked over at the two senior officers standing behind her chair.

"Well that answers that question we did not travel back in time, at least not that far anyways, that must mean we are in some sort of alternate dimension or something. Though we have to let Dr. Lang and his team make the final decision but I am pretty sure we are not in Kansas anymore, or at least our Kansas anyways," Commander Tanaka responded with a slightly chuckle that made the other girls chuckle as well along with a small smile from the captain.

"Very well then, Commander Hayes you have the bridge, Megumi you are with me. Sammie please have the command staff report to officer's briefing room, though when you contact Dr. Lang transfer over all of Vanessa's sensor readings before instructing to do a quick look through at them before reporting to the briefing room as well," he ordered straightening his cap on his head and heading for the bridge's door. Megumi followed him with a small smile while the other girls saluted.

"Aye Aye Sir," they chorused almost together before the captain exited the bridge. Before the door slid closed the two senior officers could see the young Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes stretch her arms before moving to take a seat in the command seat, while the other girls started to talk. The two officers shared a looked before heading for the lift to get to the briefing room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Homeworld Defense Center  
Cheyenne Mountain, United Sates  
Earth, Sol System  
22:47 Local Time_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the planet itself a uniformed young man rushed through the corridors of the massive base of Cheyenne Mountain. For after the end of the Ori Crusade the IOA and President Hayes ordered the NORAD Base that used to occupy the upper levels of the base to be moved elsewhere and its place would be the new Homeworld Defense Center. Some would think that this would be a bad idea for the world's most secret base, the SGC, occupied the mountain's lower levels. However the SGC has since been moved to a massive underground base located in the Nevada dessert, while the entire Cheyenne Complex became the new Homeworld Defense Center, a facility set-up to command the planet's entire defenses, not mention numerous operations going on throughout two galaxies. The Defense Center also sported a large air base housing numerous space superiority fighters and other defenses. None of this was one the young officer's mind as he ran through the corridors with a folder tucked securely under one of his arms. Finally after arriving at his destination he started to pound on the door knowing that the person or persons for that matter sleeping in this room would not be really happy with him, but the young officer had no choice he had his orders. After a few seconds pounding the door was finally opened and the pepper haired older man who opened the door angrily glared at the young officer. The officer only gulped before shaking his head and saluting the half naked man.

"General sir sorry to disturb you and your wife but this just came in from Kepler Base on Luna," the officer said handing over the folder over to the older man, mentioning the smaller Observation and Research base nestled in Kepler crater on the near side of the moon. Blinking the older man only waved the officer into the room and flipped on a nearby light before opening the folder to read it. As the General started to read through the report, the officer took a brief moment to look around seeing a typical American living room, however what was surprising was that this was in the military base of Cheyenne Mountain not in a suburban home. Another thing that was very surprising was the windows on the roof displaying a breathtaking view of the stars and more windows covering tops of the walls. For this room was part of a large apartment like complex that was the General's personal home, hence the homely feeling of the room. This was due to the General being the overall commander of the entire Homeword Security Command allowing ready access to the rest of the complex and information streaming in from numerous sources. The officer after inspecting his surroundings turned his attention back to the General to see that he was frowning and did not like what he was reading.

"Sam you might want to see this!" the General yelled out looking over at a half closed door the officer knew was the older man's bedroom. A tired yawn answered the older man's shout and the officer respectfully turned his eyes away as a beautiful blond woman in a half opened robe appeared at the bedroom door.

"What is it Jack?" the woman asked with anothor tired yawn as she walked over to the older man who silently handed the folder over to the woman. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before opening the folder and starting to read. After a few moments she was finished thanks to her being a faster reader than her husband. Looking up from the folder she looked at the thoughtful on her husband's face before looking over at the officer.

"When did this come in Lieutenant?" she asked the officer with a very similar thoughtful look to her husband's on her face. The officer by reflex stood at attention when he turned to look at her. For while she was no longer part of the military many including him still respected her and as such gave her the respect that an officer often required.

"It came about little under ten minutes ago ma'am. Lieutenant Colonel Davis wasn't sure if we should awaken you and General O'Neill but the colonel soon had me do so anyways when the Armstrong Base started asking for instructions," the officer replied with a frown on his face, now mentioning the larger lunar base located in the Apollo crater on the moons far-side. While it was still pretty much under construction, it would be fully operational in a matter of weeks. The woman only nodded before looking back over the report. Meanwhile the older man who the officer knew as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, Commander of Homeworld Security, looked over at him.

"Lieutenant have Davis get either the _Apollo _or the _Pendragon_ to investigate this disturbance, they should the best choices for they are on patrol or on maneuvers. We shall head down to the Command Center in about ten minutes," O'Neill ordered as he looked over at the bedroom door wistfully but only turned his attention back to the officer. The officer nodded and saluted but before he could leave the General's wife shook her head before looking at the General.

"Actually have the _Odyssey _do it for it is on its way back from Chulak and SG-1 do happen to be on board. I think they should be the best people to look into this," the woman said with a gleam in her eyes that the General soon copied. The officer only nodded before turning to leave knowing that they were right, for something like this the best people for the job would be SG-1. As he left the two started to get ready, Jack O'Neill into his uniform while his wife former Colonel and now Doctor Samantha Carter-O'Neill slipped into some her husband's older fatigues and a white lab coat over that. Soon the two Stargate veterans slipped through the door and left their comfy apartment behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Officer's Briefing Room  
SDF-1 Macross_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the SDF-1 Macross officer's briefing room, Captain Gloval watched as the various officers filtered into the room before sitting down at the large table in the center of the room, from the head of said table. Sitting to his right is Commander Tanaka, who patiently waited for the other officers to arrive and sit down. Also included in the meeting is the Mayor of Macross City, Ms. Gabriella Brewer who was elected after the death of Tommy Laun earlier last year. Mayor Brewer a retired Marine Lieutenant from the Global Civil War was someone Gloval liked working with and he was sure the two of them would get along very great in the future. Captain Gloval had included her for since with her people on board the ship, she had a right to know what is happening elsewhere on the ship and what is done to help defend the ship.

First there is Colonel David Masitroff of UNE Army Intelligence, and served as the ships Chief Intelligence Officer. Since he had more experience and higher ranked then the Spacy Officer who had the position before the Battle of South Ataria Island, he like much of the Army and UNE Air Force personal on the ship had retreated to the ship before it launched. Next up was the younger Lieutenant Colonel Ian Jackson, the surviving senior officer of the Army forces formerly stationed on South Ataria Island. He now currently commanded the Civil Defense Force, a small group of Destroids and Army Infantry forces tasked to protect Macross City in case of invasion, as well serving as Military Police and keeping the peace in the city.

Next is Lieutenant Colonel Grant Avery, a big Scottish Marine who like Colonel Jackson becomes the senior officer of the Marines after the Battle of South Ataria Island and the enemy bombardment that had led to their ground forces attacking. Colonel Avery's men served as Security Forces elsewhere around the ship, and his Destroid forces, which included the three Heavy Monster Destroids, served as the ship's secondary defenses. Captain Gloval was aware that during the Battle of Plato Colonel Avery, piloting a Spartan Destroid at the time, launched from the ship using the Destroids boosters and placed the mecha in between an approaching enemy Pod force and the ship itself. The Marine Colonel managed to destroy several of the enemy pods using his machines internal weapons and a single GU-11 gunpod policed from a downed Veritech, before several Veritechs from Wolf Squadron arrived to help him out.

The fourth officer is, one of the most junior officers in the room, is Lieutenant Hoshi Ikeda and is in charge of the ship's internal factory. The junior officer while having such a junior rank happened to be as old as Gloval if not a year or two younger. The half-Japanese and half-American woman had her black hair arranged into a tight bun on the back of her head. Only a small lock of hair which like majority all her hair was slightly sprinkled with gray hairs that lay against her left check. The woman had the naval rank of Captain and was quite a famous yet talented ship engineer. However after she sat on the design board reasonable for the design of the ARMD Class Carriers and _Oberth_ Class Destroyers, she pushed to produce a larger more powerful ship. But her requests were denied by the UNEDC High Command and when she tried to push further she was bumped back to Lieutenant Commander. It was then she resigned in disgust and went to live on South Ataria Island to help in the reconstruction of the SDF-1 Macross. When Captain Gloval found that she was on board and still living in Macross City after the jump to Plato, he gave her an offer to take charge of the ship's internal factory as an officer in UNE Spacey once more. However she refused to accept her old rank before her retirement, and instead asked for a Lieutenant rank, which the Captain happily gave her. From what the Captain knew she was quite happy being charge of the factory, and from what he understood the woman still did a lot of designing work on the side. While she officially was supposed to be under Dr. Lang, Gloval decided to include her in command meetings.

With a sigh the aging captain turned his attention away from Lieutenant Ikeda and to the other officers filling in the room, they were still missing a few besides Lang and his department heads. However a young looking, boyish looking officer soon walked with a grin on his face. This is Lieutenant Colonel Charles Mitchell of the UNE Air Force; he unlike the Marines or those from the Army was only one of the few Air Force officers on the ship. Instead of joining the Veritech Wing or piloting a Destroid he along with his fellow Air Force officers happened to be in charge of the Flight School. While the young Lieutenant Colonel could be flying in Veritechs, he had one minor problem he had no valid experience in space combat or even training for that matter. So instead he taught basic flight instruction at the Flight School, while his partner Major Michael Sheppard who along with a few other Air Force pilots were at the South Ataria Island Naval Station to be trained in Veritechs, taught the more advanced portions.

The next officer to arrive made Captain Gloval sigh sadly for Lieutenant Alexis Chase was the senior surviving officer of the Orbital Fleet that was destroyed by the enemy. She was assigned to the _Miranda _one of the fleet's _Oberth _Class Destroyers. Unlike the other three destroyers in the fleet the _Miranda _happened to lucky and had been shielded from being all out destroyed by the larger form of ARMD-02 _Langley_. Lieutenant Chase while on the _Miranda _was in command of the ship's two Light Rabbit Shuttles and had been suited up in her flight suit when the ship was hit. Her eight man flight group. the five hanger techs, sixteen other crewmen on the ship, and five Veritech pilots on FLEET CAP were the only survivors of that attack. While technically Lieutenant Chase currently did not have an assigned duty station while on the ship Lieutenant Ikeda took the young pilot under her wing and asked Gloval to assign her to the factory section as her aide, at least for now. With haunted eyes the young pilot took her seat next to the older Lieutenant who smiled briefly at the younger woman before turning her attention back to her hand computer.

Finally the last two officers arrived and the door slid closed behind him. First there is Commander Roy Fokker the ship's experienced CAG and then another man who happened to be a little younger then Fokker but had the same experienced eyes. Captain Gloval knew this other man to be Lieutenant Commander Christopher Banner, the commander of single operational VA-3 Intruder squadron and who also happened to be one of the key backers behind the Variable Attack Fighter Program. His squadron, the VSA-01 Banshees, disobeyed orders to come to the SDF-1s aide after an enemy bombardment took out the rest of the fleet. He now served as Fokkers XO while on the ship for the two were old friends and had fought together in the Global Civil War.

With a sigh the Captain stood up bringing the gathered officers attention to him, with a small nod to them all, he took his position at the head of the table.

"Very well now that everyone is here, I like to mention that Dr. Lang and his team are now currently going over some data, the reason behind this meeting. But till he is done, I will like Commander Fokker's report on the Veritech Wing and Lieutenant Colonel Avery's report on his Destroid group before finally getting a report on the ship's factory's effort on the hydroponic bay. Commander you first please," Captain Gloval asked turning to look at the blond haired pilot. The younger man cleared his throat before standing and looking down a hand comp lying on the table in front of him.

"Very well Captain. As of half-an-hour ago our flight groups is finally fully transferred to the _Prometheus_ as per your earlier orders sir, only leaving the ship's Cat Eyes, Shuttles and our remaining Ghost Drones in the interior hanger bays. Though from what I gather there some ideas on remaking them to something else," the pilot started with a nod briefly looking over at Lieutenant Ikeda who smiled mysteriously.

"As for the Veritech Squadrons themselves, we have the four squadrons originally assigned to the ship,VS-1 Skull, VS-2 Wolf, VS-8 Lion, and VS-9 Pirate Sqaudrons. As you all are aware we took only light causalities during both the Battle of South Ataria Island and the Battle of Plato. I lost five pilots during South Ataria, and only one during Plato, though Lieutenant Franks only was heavily injured and should be returning to duty within a few weeks. However I cannot say the same for the Navy's four Veritech Squadrons originally assigned to the Prometheus, and the two assigned to the Naval Air Station, including the VS-3 Veritech Demonstration Squadron, took almost forty percent causalities during the South Ataria Battle. I and Lieutenant Commander Kramer the senior surviving Naval Pilot remaining reorganized the survivors, along with the six from the VS-12 Starfighters based on the _Langley_, into two more squadrons, Brawler and Widowmaker. Some of the remaining pilots were used to fill in the holes in the four Macross squadrons. With those two squadrons that gives us six squadrons," Fokker continued to report but Banner sitting next to him cleared his throat and glared up at the standing Commander making the taller pilot roll his eyes at the other.

"Sorry make that seven squadrons including Lieutenant Commander Banner's VSA-1 Banshee Squadron, thankfully to the make shift Flight Academy myself and Colonel Mitchell put together graduates its first class in a matter of a few weeks. These new pilots along with the remaining Navy pilots shall give us about three more squadrons, for now called Gold, Blue and Green. We also have the twelve -D Types assigned to the ship, which Commander Banner and I are planning on converting them to some sort of ELINT Recon birds or something similar. For the Factory has managed to produce a fair number of VT-1s to replace them as training craft. I shall get back to you on that, after I discuss it with Lieutenant Ikeda. As for the ship's Ghost Drone Complement which are also under my command, they suffered far worse than the Veritech Squadrons and only somewhere around thirty-five percent survived both South Ataria and Plato. With that said this concludes my report Captain," the pilot said with a salute before sitting down in his chair. Captain Gloval nodded to him before turning to look at the Marine Lieutenant Colonel, but was surprised when both Avery and Jackson stood up.

"Sorry sir, we decided that since we both have Destroids in our command, we should deliver a combined report, for it would save us all time," Lieutenant Colonel Avery said surprising not in a usual Scottish accent like many Scottish officers in the UNEDF. Captain Gloval blinked in surprise before waving a hand at the Marine for them to keep going.

"Very to start my forces currently stand at about fifteen Spartan Models, about forty-five Tomahawk models, and the three Monsters. However I am sorry to steal Lieutenant Ikeda's thunder here, but they are currently looking at producing two new designs, both had been already put on paper, or at least were in the process before our jump to Plato. The first is the ADR-04 Mark X Defender, which is a new anti-aircraft and mecha unit, which shall increase my forces anti-air ability dramatically. Next we have the SDR-04 Mark XII Phalanx, this one is a heavy artillery unit with a heavy missile complement. It should increase the firepower of the Destroid units by a far margin. Both units shall distributed to both my own Marines and Colonel Jackson's Civil Defense Forces though the CDF shall only receive a small number for Colonel Jackson has some other plans for a good model for his command. That concludes my portion of the report, I shall turn you over to Lieutenant Colonel Jackson to finish the report," the big Marine reported in a calm and precise tone, before waving his Army colleague forward to finish.

"Thank you Colonel Avery, my own command currently stands as of now at some thirty-eight Spartans and twelve Tomahawks set aside for some heavy firepower if I need it. However with Lieutenant Ikeda's help we are going start building some of the older ADR-03-MkIII Cheyenne Destroids, along with another on-paper design before our jump the MBR-08 Masamune. Which is a design built for urban environments like Macross City in mind. As for the other two new Destroids we are only getting a small amount of them to balance out my forces. That concludes my own report sir," the young Army Lieutenant Colonel reported with a sigh. Captain Gloval nodded at this and was quite surprised at the foresight Colonel Jackson was displaying. Clearly the other officers thought the same as they nodded in agreement with him. Though Colonel Masitroff looked a little peeved, but that was to be expected for the Army Colonel. Captain Gloval after looking over at the other officers turned to glance at Lieutenant Ikeda, who now rose to deliver her own report. She waited a few moments as the other officers started to quiet down before she cleared her throat and started her report.

"As for my report Captain, construction of the ship's new Hydroponic Bay is just about done. Within a few more days we shall start getting some fresh fruits and vegetables not mention wheat and grain, so that means we are going to be on a meatless diet till such time we get some meat from Earth. Speaking of that Captain, I along the others here are all most likely wondering if that jump happened to be successful at all. Though personally I think it was not, for you would not ask for these reports otherwise," the engineer reported before laying down the last bit down like challenge. By the looks, some panicked, that the other officers were shooting each other, they did not even realize what Ikeda just did. With a sigh the Captain was about to say something when the door slid open and admitted the dark-eyed Dr. Lang along with his two department heads trailing behind him. With not a single look at the other officers the ship's chief engineer sat down at his place at the table and looked at the Captain.

"Well Doctor Lang, your findings?" Gloval asked looking at the slightly younger man who sighed before pulling out a note computer out of one of his lap coat's pockets before sitting it in front of him.

"Well sir from I what understand Commander Tanaka is right. We are in fact in some sort of Alternate Dimension or Universe from our own. As far as I understand it, our Fold Drive somehow took us here and I do not think it shall act as a Fold Drive anymore. For whatever happened to it thanks to our jump from Earth to Plato changed it permanently," the Doctor reported with a sigh. The other officers looked over at him wide-eyed or in shock before turning to look over at Captain Gloval and started to speak all at the same time. With a sigh Gloval knew that this was going to be a long day and turned his attention to calming down the officers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Earth Ship _Odyssey  
_In Route to Earth  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cruising through the bluish-white corridor that is hyperspace was a large vessel on its way back home; this ship is the Earth Ship _Odyssey _one of Earths premier Battlecruisers. On the bridge of the mentioned vessel a few personal went about their duties with a certain precision that came with doing so long and so well. Thanks to it being so late in the ship's day only a handful of personal manned the bridge, one a slightly young officer manning the ship's communication station looked from his station to stare over at the slightly dozing woman in the command seat of the ship.

"Colonel, I have just gotten a sub-space message from the Mountain," he reported from his station calling the Homeworld Defense Center by its nickname that many in the Earth Space Forces had started calling it. The woman blinked shaking her head to clear last of sleepiness before looking over at the communication officer.

"Well let's have it then Lieutenant," Lieutenant Colonel Karen Sharp the ships XO asked holding out her hand towards him. The man nodded before handing over some sort of small data pad to her. The colonel frowned before started to read through the small message. Raising an eyebrow she looked out of the bridge's view port at the various colors of hyperspace wondering what she should do, for she was only the ship's XO not its commander. Shaking her head, she knew that she had to do something before turning to look down at the helm officer who was looking up at her having been alerted by the frown on her face.

"Helm, drop us out of the Hyperspace and plot us a course to Earth's Fourth LaGrange Point" she ordered handing over the pad over to young officer seating there. The officer only nodded before turning to follow his orders. Granted they could have gone on for they were heading for Earth anyways but they would come out near orbit to Earth, and would either have to use their sub-light engines to reach L4 but the orders directed them to re-plot their jump to appear at LaGrange Point Four. With a calming breath the young woman turned to look over at the communication officer once more.

"Very well Lieutenant, have Colonel Emerson report to the bridge and let SG-1 know as well. Also let the Mountain know we have received the orders and are on our way," she ordered the officer, mentioning the ship's commander, Colonel Rolf Emerson a former US Navy Officer who skippered Subs for a long time before retiring. He was later brought out of retirement thanks to his younger brother Paul Emerson the ship's late first commander. It was quite an experience serving under the brother of an officer Karen respected a lot and was far more like a father to her then her real father.

"Aye Aye Ma'am," the officer responded before turning to follow her order. Karen smiled lightly at the officer's response for the man was another former Navy officer who had been brought in by Colonel Emerson and other Navy Officers. With a sigh Karen leaned back in the seat and watched as the ship launched itself back into hyperspace on a course towards Earth's Fourth LaGrange Point, wondering what will the next fifteen minutes shall bring.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
SDF-1 Macross_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back on the bridge of the SDF-1 Lieutenant Commander Hayes yawned a bit before she leaned back into the command chair to think a bit. She already had been in the hot seat, as it sometimes called, for several minutes but she had spent that time talking to the girls and doing several minor things, like ordering a Veritech CAP to launch. Now that the girls were done talking and were either gone off-duty or went back to work, Lisa had the chance to think about the chance of being in some sort of Alternate Dimension. Unlike the girls and others on the ship she had no family on Earth, she only had her father Admiral Hayes, but the two of them had been getting very distant lately ever since Lisa had gone to the academy. So the SDF-1 was her home and the girls practically her family hence she had no trouble with that thought, the only thing that bothered her about the whole thing was that leaving their Earth all but unprotected against the alien enemy. With a sigh, Lisa turned her thoughts away from that thought, for she did not want to think about it. Lisa yawned once more and silently begged the Captain or Commander Tanaka to hurry up to relieve her for she desperately needed to get some sleep, for she had not gotten any sleep that night. Suddenly she started to hear a harsh beeping over at the ship's sensor station. Vanessa stopped her conversation with Kim to look over at her station to see whatever the trouble is. With a blink the woman turned to look over at Lisa almost speechless.

"Lisa! We have a ship on an intercept course towards us. They are about two minutes out and closing pretty fast," she reported with disbelieve in her voice. Lisa blinked at this before she silently wondered how that was possible for they should have seen it coming before then.

"How come we did not detect them before Vanessa?" she asked the younger woman with a frown on her face. The other woman paused a second before turning to look over her station once more before turning to look at Lisa once more.

"Because they have some sort of a new FTL drive that we never have seen yet, it is as if they just appeared there, but we managed to detect some sort of energy release when they appeared. Orders Ma'am?" she asked in a shocked tone. Lisa gritted her teeth before looking over at the young tech at Sammie's station, who had gone off-duty a few minutes before.

"Ensign Reeds, bring the ship to Second Stage Alert. Also page both Captain Gloval and Commander Tanaka to the bridge as well," she ordered as she turned her attention to the sensor screen that Vanessa brought up on the command chair's left armrest screen. She watched as the icon representing the unknown ship fast approach the Macross. Getting up she walked towards the bridge's large viewport which allowed her to have a great view of the approaching ship.

'_This cannot be happening,_' she thought with a frown as she eyed the approaching ship inspecting its general looks and lay-out which made her think that it was not produced by anyone in their home universe. Lisa sighed knowing that life is about to get very interesting, for that ship confirmed that they were indeed in some sort of alternate dimension. With another sigh Lisa turn away from the viewport and started back towards the command chair with one thought in mind.

'_Yes very interesting indeed!' _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

Alright folks! I hope you all enjoyed this new and improved Chapter One of the Story. Several things have changed, while others have remained the same. One thing that changed is that the VS-1 is finally formally replaced with the VA-3 Intruder, not to mention I added Squadron Designations to Roy's report. This was missing from the original and gives a nod to modern day US Navy Squadron Designations. Also the scene that introduces Jack and Sam to the story has been slightly enlarged with several changes. Finally the final scene with Lisa has been expanded a bit as well due to how much I hated the original ending, for it seemed rushed and seemed like I just threw it out there. I hope that this new ending has fixed that problem.

Now with that out of the way I like to leave you with my first Story-Bound Omake. Enjoy, and remember to leave a review!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Omake #2  
The Patrol

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not far from the SDF-1, three of its numerous Veritech Fighters were patrolling around the immense ship. All three of the fighters did not happen to be the main VF-1 Series of veritechs, instead all three happened to be new VA-3 Intruders. These fighters were the Veritech answer to the idea of an Attack Aircraft like the elderly A-6 Intruder, which the VA-3 happen to based on and named after, and the newer LVT Avenger II. In the lead aircraft the flight leader, one Lieutenant Senior Grade Christina Banner, watched as the unknown ship approached the SDF-1.

"I really wish the bridge would give us the orders to attack LT. For I am getting a little bit nervous on how close that ship is getting to the _Macross_," one of the other Intruder Pilots mentioned with a frown in his words.

"Yeah we do have the firepower to do some damage to that ship, not to mention that is what our Veritechs where designed to do after all," the third pilot replied to his wingmate's comment. Even then he happened to be right since all three fighters sported two RRG Firebird Missiles each, which happened to be non-nuclear version of the RMS-01 Angel of Death Missiles.

"No we cannot attack unless we receive the command to do so. Besides this is a ship we have never seen before, therefore we cannot just attack it. We may actually manage to befriend whoever built it, and get an ally out of this meeting," Christina replied after a few moments of silence on her behalf. She thanked god that cooler heads happened to be in command, not mention the vast majority of the command staff of the ship. Granted she too wanted to test her fighter on an enemy, but that time was not now.

"Look the _Prometheus _is launching some Valks," the first pilot said looking back at the ship and the Super-Carrier that is now the main fighter hanger for the ship. Christina frowned before craning her neck to look and saw that the pilot was indeed correct.

"It looks like they are launching an entire squadron," the second pilot said as numerous other fighters were brought up to the deck of the ship. Christina frowned for that was not a good sign, and she hoped that they indeed did not attack this unknown ship.

"Banshee Three, bring in your flight. Let the Widowmakers take your station," a static filled order managed to filter through her helmet speakers. The Lieutenant blinked in surprise before sighing and nodding her acceptance of the order.

"Understood Gunsight, we are now returning to base. Alright Banshees you heard the order, lets return to the base and pray that we do not get ourselves into yet another battle with an unknown enemy," she replied before turning her fighter back towards the large figure that is her new home. Her two wingmates after a few moments of grumbling followed her lead. This patrol was now over for the three of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-Omake Fin-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. First Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or anything under the name of Robotech or Super Dimensional Fortress Macross. Nor do I own anything that I may cross this story with, they are all owned by their respective owners. I do not own the original idea that spawned this story, that belongs to , though I do own my own plot. I only my own characters and mecha I created for the purpose of this story. Also I do not own the VS-1 Series of Veritechs they are owned by my old friend EVA-01 Beta. So please no lawyers, I have no money to give them!**

**Robotech: The Long Road**

_An Robetech/Macross General Crossover Novella_

_Written by William R. Woods aka Deathzealot_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein and Barbatisrahl_

**Chapter BGM is Why Did You Stop the World from Turning by Krypteria**

**Arc One, Chapter Two: **First Contact

_I was quite surprise to hear the voice of an old friend I thought dead when we first encountered the SDF-1 Macross. While the two of us are from very different universes, it did not matter to the two of us for hit it right off once more. It was quite an experience and proof that friendships can extend through more than one Universe._

_Colonel Rolf Emerson  
CO of Earth Ship Odyssey_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Ship's Corridor  
Outside Briefing Room  
SDF-1 _Macross  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a relieved sigh Captain Gloval exited from the briefing room as if he had just ran some sort of marathon or went through a large battle. Behind him Commander Tanaka felt the same way as she too exited the briefing room sighing in relief.

"Damn! I am never going to tease Marines again! Mayor Brewer was a real big help in there, and Avery followed her lead after she took control," Megumi said with another sigh exhaustedly leaning against a bulkhead. The Captain chuckled lightly at the Commander's statement for it was quite true for after the revelation that they were in some sort of Alternate Universe the gathered officers literally exploded with statements and questions. Gloval could not get control of the meeting and it had taken Mayor Brewer taking one of the Marine guard's side arm and firing at the roof to quiet the meeting down. Colonel Avery soon joined the mayor and provided the muscle she need to keep everyone in line while Lang went through the briefing. While some questions had been answered, the main thing everyone was worried about was the thought leaving their Earth behind at the mercy of the aliens. It was then Gloval told them all of his theory that the enemy had focused solely on the _Macross_ mainly leaving the Earth alone. They only responded to whatever attacked them, like ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 when they opened fire on the enemy. Finally the meeting came to a close letting the two senior officers to leave the room with their hide intact.

"I agree Commander, I should go and thank the Mayor later for her efforts helped a lot in helping keeping everyone in line…" he said but was suddenly interrupted as alarms started to blare in warning and someone started speaking on the internal speakers.

"Attention! Second Stage Alert! Second Stage Alert! Captain Gloval and Commander Tanaka report to the bridge! I repeat Second Stage Alert! Captain Gloval and Commander Tanaka to the bridge! This not a drill!" came a voice from a nearby speaker. The two officers blinked in shock at this but soon started to sprint down the corridors heading towards the bridge. Luckily for the elderly captain and his exhausted Executive Officer the bridge was not far from the briefing room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
ES _Odyssey_  
Earth-Luna L4_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a glare of purple and white light the Earth Ship _Odyssey_ appeared at Earth-Luna's Fourth LaGrange Point. On the ship's bridge its captain one Colonel Rolf Emerson stood by the bridge's large view port with his hands clasped behind him. Behind him his XO Lieutenant Colonel Karen Sharp sat in the ship's command chair splitting her attention between the readings scrolling down one of the nearby monitor and her standing commander. Standing behind the command seat and its two attached stations is Major Jennifer Hailey the current commander of the famous SG-1 Stargate Team. While the team itself was spread around the bridge. The young major happened to be the fourth CO of the famous team, and she was quite proud to be the commander of a team such as SG-1. Like everyone else on the bridge, including Colonel Emerson her eyes were on the large ship that was getting bigger as the _Odyssey _closed with the ship.

"Sensors report on that ship?" the colonel ordered not even turning away from the view port. The officer sitting at the sensors station blinked up at the commander before shaking his head and turning his attention to his station.

"Well sir, it is over twelve hundred meters long and it uses some sort of unknown power source that I cannot get a read on. Also the crew of the ship is all human, at least as far as our sensors can tell. There are some sort of unknown fighters flying some sort of CAP around the ship, and more of these fighters just launched from some sort of carrier like attachment along one side of the ship. In fact the attachment does look remarkably like our own naval carriers just without a superstructure. Other than that sir, I cannot get anything else for some sort of ECM is blocking our sensors," the officer reported a few moments later. A few people on the bridge blinked in surprise at the size of the ship.

"Damn! That is about six times larger than our own _Daedalus _Class, and it is even larger then a _Ha'tak_," Lieutenant Colonel Sharp managed to say in an awe-laden voice as she turned to stare out of the viewport at the rapidly approaching ship. However she was jolted of her thoughts as three of the patrolling fighters broke off from their CAP and started to head towards the approaching _Odyssey_. Three more fighters soon followed the first three. This act made the various officers on the bridge tense in reaction to this. At least till the youngest officer on the bridge, Lieutenant James Hunter the technical expert on SG-1 gasped in surprise as the six fighters rapidly approached the ship.

"Those look like some supped up version of the F-14, and those tail markings are similar to the inactive VF-33, a US Navy Fighter Squadron," the young man mentioned with wide eyes watching as the fighters came close enough for everyone to see that he was indeed right and the tail fins of all six fighters sported the tail markings of the retired VF-33 Starfighters, not to mention seeing that these fighters where indeed some version of the older F-14 Tomcat. From her position in the command chair Karen could only shake her head in shock at this new revelation. However as she took another look at the approaching fighters she stiffened as she noticed something.

"Are they going to do what I think they are going to do for they are not slowing down?" she asked with wide-eyes, the other officers looked at her confusion before they too realized that the approaching fighters where indeed not slowing down as they rapidly approached the bridge of the ship. The others who where standing around the bridge instinctually ducked down as the fighters buzzed past the large forward view port rattling the bridge around from the shockwave as they passed by. While those in where seated only flinched or tried to duck down. Slowly the others stood up and looked around to find that everything was still intact. Colonel Emerson blinked and got up from the floor before he shot an angry look at the now leaving fighters as they headed back towards their ship.

"Communications get me a line to that ship ASAP!" he ordered with a small snarl in his words, the young and pretty female lieutenant at the communication console shook off her shock before inputting a few commands into the console and nodded at the Colonel.

"Attention Unknown Ship! This is Colonel Rolf Emerson of the Earth Ship _Odyssey_, identify yourselves and your reason for violating Tau'ri Space," the Colonel angrily said into the communication pickup. The others on the bridge soon turned to look out at the ship and awaited the answer from said ship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
SDF-1 _Macross

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the mighty vessel Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes looked angrily at the approaching Veritechs. For they gone against orders and buzzed what looked like a bridge on the other smaller vessel. Just as she was about to say something the Captain, who only arrived in time to see the stunt that those pilots had done, started to chuckle lightly, before looking over at Lisa.

"You did order them to a fly by of the ship Commander, but we shall give Lieutenant Mitchell a reprimand but that should do it. Anyhow perhaps we shall…" the older captain said with a small smile on his face, but was interrupted by the beeping of the communication station. Sitting at the station is the back-up communication tech who looked down at the station before looking over at the captain.

"Sir, we are receiving a hail from the ship. Should I put it up sir?" she reported with a nervous frown on her face. Captain Gloval raised an eyebrow at this and turned to look at the other crew who looked about nervous as the tech. For the next few minutes would be the final evidence that would symbolize that they where in fact in another universe.

"Speak of the devil, very well Ensign put it up," he ordered the young tech who only nodded before manipulating a few controls at the station and soon static filled the bridge's speakers before clearing and a voice started to speak.

"Attention Unknown Ship! This is Colonel Rolf Emerson of the Earth Ship _Odyssey_, identify yourselves and your reason for violating Tau'ri Space," the voice said with a harsh tone in said voice. Captain Gloval looked shocked as he looked over at the ship, which now rested almost alongside the _Macross _herself.

"Rolf Emerson! This is a surprise, but I think that should be all the evidence we need to say that this is indeed an alternate universe," the aged captain said with a shake of his head. A moan sounded through the ladies of the bridge crew. Though Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes looked confused and looked over at the Captain, as well as Commander Tanaka who looked shocked as well, and wondered what surprised them so shocked at the name.

"Sir who is this Colonel Emerson?" she finally asked with a frown on her face. The Captain blinked in surprise and the girls quieted down at this question. Captain Gloval sat heavily down in his chair before sighing and reached his hand into his coat before guilty looking at Sammie and Commander Tanaka before shaking his head.

"Rolf Emerson is a personal friend of mine, and a fellow 'old hand' officer that signed up for the new UN Spacy when it was formed. He was the captain of the _Oberth _Class Destroyer _Tsjolkovsky _the fourth and final ship of the Flight One of the _Oberth _Class. However he recently been given command of the newly commissioned ARMD-03 _Enterprise_.The only reason the _Enterprise _was not with the rest of the fleet was that she was going through trails with the _Desdemona _and the newly commissioned UES _Dido _and UES _Katherine_ at the Earth-Sun L2 Proving Grounds. Hence they where not available to help us intercept the enemy fleet. Anyways we better respond before Rolf gets an itchy trigger finger," the aged captain explained with a look of someone lost in memories, before he shook it off. He picked up the handset off his chair's armrest and nodded at the communication tech.

"_Odyssey _this is the SDF-1 _Macross_, Captain Henry J. Gloval in command. Hello Rolf, it has been a while old friend. Would you believe that we are a little lost," the captain said with a small smile on his face. Commander Tanaka rolled her eyes behind his back which made the girls chuckle lightly. While Lieutenant Commander Hayes huffed at his introduction, for since this is not the same universe where the two officers knew each other, hence the other man may not know who the heck Captain Gloval is. However she in turn would be shocked at the other's response.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
ES _Odyssey_  
Earth-Luna L4_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the _Odyssey _Colonel Rolf Emerson jaw dropped in shock at the response from this mysterious _Macross_. The others on the bridge looked at the colonel in surprise at this for they where not used to seeing the colonel shocked like this. However the man soon shook off his shock and took a breath to calm himself down.

"Sir, I take it you know this Captain Gloval?" Lieutenant Colonel Sharp asked him with a frown on her face. Colonel Emerson only nodded at her before he looked at the communication tech again and nodded. When the young woman nodded back after once again opened a channel with this ship.

"Henry Gloval! This is a shock, the last time I saw you, you where on your death bed with lung cancer, thanks to that infernal pipe of yours. Care to explain how I am talking to a dead man Henry?" he asked with a slight smile on his face, before looking over at the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Well Karen, Captain Henry Gloval if you believe it was the commander of the Russian Submarine _Minsk _and when I commanded the old USS _Hammerhead _during the later years of the Cold War. Our two subs kept running to each other and would play various cat and mouse games throughout the last years of the Cold War. After the Cold War ended Henry immigrated to the United States and the two of us met each other. From that meeting the two of us became fast friends, however sadly he died in early '97. For he always would smoke a old tobacco pipe that I kept telling him would kill him one day, which came true years later to lung cancer. The last time I talked to him was on his death bed where he asked me to go to Russia and find his daughter to give her a letter he had written. Hence I did when my next leave came up and found the daughter as I promised before giving her the letter Henry gave me. I then helped her get a new life in the States and only recently married my only son. Anyways I think this is going to be an interesting story," he said almost lost in memories which his young inexperienced bridge crew listen with wide eyes. However Karen Sharp was frowning as she eyed the ship.

"Sir this could be some sort of trap of the Trust or another enemy," she cautioned her commander, who looked at her with a frown before another communication started to play through the speakers interrupting what he was going to say to her.

"What can I say Rolf, I like my tobacco. Though to answer your question, would you believe that we are not from this reality or universe if you will that we are from a totally separate universe from your own. Like I mentioned before we are a bit lost," the mysterious Captain Gloval responded with a small chuckle. This made the others on the bridge look shocked at the other ship. However Colonel Emerson only blinked slightly before shrugging for he kind of was expecting that.

"That is interesting Henry, why don't we meet up to discuss face-to-face, for you are not the first dimensional visitor we have had," he replies instead, for that was very much true though those visitors never arrived in a ship like the one Henry commanded. The officers on the bridge broken out of their shocked state by the Colonel's reply, nodded in understanding as well.

"Your right that is interesting, should we meet on your ship or mine?" the other man asked with a curious note in his voice. Colonel Emerson paused a moment before he shook his head.

"I have to get my superiors involved in this, so I shall call you in an hour or so," he replied with a frown looking over at the others on the bridge with him. Lieutenant Colonel Sharp nods from her position still in the command chair. For the General would not be happy about this at all, but they may get some very good tech from this ship for helping them. That would most likely cheer the Old Man up in some way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bridge  
SDF-1 _Macross

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Understood Rolf, I shall await your call then tovarisch," Captain Gloval said before hanging up the handset onto its cradle, on the armrest. He turned to look at Commander Hayes.

"Commander, have Lieutenant Mitchell and his flight return to the ship and put Wolf Flight One on Ready Five with Flight Three on light CAP duty around the ship. Just in case there are any surprises," he ordered the brown haired operations officer, who only nodded at his order before relying it to the Combat Operations Center located in the rear of the _Prometheus _where the ship's propulsion would been if the ship was on an well as the ship's Air Boss and Flight Personal are located at.

"Ah sir, I have Mayor Brewer on the line asking about how she should tell the Macross Residents about the Fold," Sammie said with a small frown. The captain however only looked surprised at the young woman before closing his eyes and rubbing them with one hand, for he completely forgot that in the hassle of the _Odyssey_ showing up.

"Oh dear," he mumbled before sighing and getting up from his command seat and walking towards the armored door leading from the bridge. He paused at the door before looking at the girls on the bridge.

"Commander Tanaka you have the bridge, I need to go see about letting Macross City know about this disaster. If Colonel Emerson calls before I return let him know about the civilians on board and that I am telling them about our situation," he ordered before leaving the bridge not even hearing the commander's response to his orders. He felt like a man going to his own execution and wondered what he should tell the people about this. For it would not go over well with them, and he knew it, but he had to do this for since this was his fault that they were in this, he had to be the one to tell them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-Chapter Fin-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well not that much has changed in this chapter just fixing some minor errors and replacing Lieutenant Commander Kramer buzzing the _Odyssey _with another character. One that I am sure some people may get the reference. Here is a hint, the character and his stunt is from a 1986 Movie.

Anyways that is about it, nothing really to explain here.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake #3  
A Returning Wolf**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the SDF-1's numerous pilot lounges the gathered pilots of VS-2 Wolf Squadron relaxed as they awaited to be deployed. The various pilots where doing various things around the lounge, a couple pilots sat in some of the chairs reading something or another. Another few pilots where playing a game of pool at the lounge's single pool table. A few others just simply tried to get some sleep on the low couches spread all across the lounge. Suddenly the entire squadron as one turned to stare as the lounge door slid open to admit a dark haired, hazel eyed Lieutenant Senior Grade Jack Archer.

"Jack! Your back!" someone cried out with a grin that was copied by the rest of the squadron for Jack Archer had been shot down during the Battle of South Ataria Island, and only now had he returned to duty. One particular Wolf Squadron pilot Lieutenant Senior Grade Izzy Randal could only hold back tears as she rushed towards the other pilot and hugged him.

"I am glad you are alright. I nearly had a heart attack when you got shot down during the battle," Izzy said into his shoulder. The other Wolfs either shook their heads at this display or just grinned and went back to what they where during

"Don't worry Izzy I'm back and I am here to stay," the returning Wolf replied with a grin hugging his friend in return. For yes he was indeed back and he did not plan on leaving again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-**Omake Fin**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

/shrug/ I decided to have Jack saved before the Jump to Plato, he was just in the hospital since then and only now has he returned to duty.


End file.
